Lady Purple
is the 2019 science fiction thriller film directed by Kimberly Peirce, and is part of The Lorcan-Verse. The film was produced by Kevin Misher, with a screenplay by Ryan Murphy and Kelly Marcel, it stars India Eisley as Lady Purple, alongside AJ Michalka, Courteney Cox, David Tennant and Joaquin Phoenix. In , social outcast Darcy gains psychic powers which plans to use them to save the world. After the third Power Rangers movie, Franchise creator Haim Saban returned to produce the film under his investment firm to make this film a spin-off of the franchise and make it set in between Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force. Plot Synopsis The film tells the story of Lorcan Darcy, a lesbian and social outcast at her high school, where she is constantly bullied by her peers led by her schoolmate named Eliot. She has a crush on a popular girl named Lucy Baine, who has a same feelings for her. When Lucy spot a mysterious cube at the antique store and decided to buy it for Lorcan as a gift. It grants both of them supernatual powers. Now they must team up to take down the Highly Criminal Organization for justice for torturing them. Main Plot TBA Cast Lorcan's Group #India Eisley as Lorcan Darcy / Lady Purple , A lesbian who's a social outcast at her high school. She kills the Highly Criminal Organization as revenge for torturing her and murdered her twin brother, She falls in love with Lucy. ##Cailey Fleming portray as the ten years old Lorcan Darcy. #AJ Michalka as Lucy Baine / Lucky Babe, A Popular girl whose older brother works for the Organization, which she against. She falls in love with Lorcan. #Hayley Orrantia as Emmy Appleton, Lucy's best friend who was Lorcan's roommate at the organization. Unlike the other kids who are mean to her, she is very friendly to her. ##Both Hayley and AJ work together in The Goldbergs. #Hayley Kiyoko as Jenny Jones, One of the orphans who swore revenge on Helga for the sexual abuse. She became a member of Lorcan's group. #Cameron Boyce as Kenny Baine, Lucy's younger brother who support her lesbianism. He's part of Lorcan's group to gun down Helga. #Charlie McDermott as Eliot, Lorcan's enemy and bully. Until he discovers that she knows Helga. He becomes her ally to take her down. #Cameron Monaghan as Jamie Clark, Eliot's best friend who's a surfer. He swear vengence on Helga for the death of his parents. #Chosen Jacobs as Nathan Price, Lorcan's neighbor who allies with her against Helga. Allies *Joaquin Phoenix as Officer Mike Marsh, Lorcan's adopted father and Jessica's husband. *Michelle Williams as Jessica Marsh, Lorcan's adopted mother and Mike's wife. *David Tennant as Michael Warrens, the leader of the Governors of the New World. *Zendaya as Maisie Appleton, Emmy's half sister and a best friend of Lorcan's. Villains *Courteney Cox as Helga , the leader of the Highly Criminal Organization who tortures and sexually abuses Lorcan when she was ten. She is the arch nemesis of both Lorcan and Lucy. *John C. MacDonald as Jake Thompson, Lorcan's best friend and hopeless admirer who revealed to be an unstable stalker who obsessed with her. **Both India and John worked together in Look Away. Minor *Jacob Tremblay as Cillian Darcy, Lorcan's older twin brother who died after being shot by Helga when she was ten. *Lochlyn Munro as Peter Darcy, Cillian and Lorcan's abusive father who thinks that giving birth to Lorcan is a accident. *Mädchen Amick as Molly Darcy, Cillian and Lorcan's abusive mother. **Both Munro and Amick work together in Riverdale. Production Development Casting Music Reception Box office Critical response Rating Transcript Copyright Languages Trivia *Click here for the TV Tropes version of it. (coming soon!) *This films takes place in the prime Power Rangers continuity as it sets between Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force. *Several notable actors and celebrities were considered for the role. **Naomi Scott was offered to play as Lorcan but declined to play as Princess Jasmine in the 2019 reboot of Aladdin. **Lucy was going to be portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence but she turned it down to play as Mystique in Dark Pheonix. *The film takes place in the year 2000-2001 where Lorcan is a 17-18 years old girl. Which means Lorcan was born in 1983. *The fight song between Lorcan's group and the Highly Criminal Organization will be Welcome to the Party by Diplo, Featuring French Montana, Lil Pump & Zhavia Ward. Category:Spin-off Category:Power Rangers Category:LGBT-related films Category:Science Fiction Category:Thriller Category:Superheroes Category:Saban Entertainment Category:Drama Category:Lady Purple